


The President and the Sock

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eating, Gen, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: Monika eats a sock.





	The President and the Sock

The festival was finally over. Overall, I would say that it was a success. Perhaps we might not have been able to attract new members, but seeing the contented smiles on the faces of my club members reassures me.

"Okay, everyone!" I announce as we clean up the classroom. "Let's go for dinner!

We discuss our dinner plans, when our newest member makes a suggestion that catches my attention. "How about a manly pinic on the roof? It will be my treat." A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. Everyone unanimously agrees, and we head up to the roof.

True to his word, it was the manliest pinic I have ever seen. It was bigger than I had expected. All sorts of steaks and meat lay on the floor. It would be enough to feed 10 people, and still have leftovers. There is just a slight problem though...

_I'm vegetarian_

_Well, it doesn't matter, I guess. Let them have their fun, after all the work they have put into the festival. I'm supposed to be the responsible one, after all-_

"Monika?" Sayori's cheerful voice awakens me from my reverie. "Wake up, dummy..."

Everyone turns to look at me, and by now, they must have noticed that I have yet to take any of the food. "Monika? Are you okay?" The new guy asks, a concerned expression on his face.

I have to salvage this situation. I cannot let him blame himself. After all, he is new; he would never have known that I don't eat meat. "It's okay, I'm not hungry", I say, as my growling stomach betrays my true feelings.

"Oh no!" Sayori exclaims. "I forgot to mention, Monika's a vegetation!"

" _Vegetarian_ ", Yuri interjects.

"Anyway, Monika is a Vegeta, so she doesn't eat meat!"

I smile sadly, wondering how I got myself into this situation. Then suddenly, something hits me in the face.

It is the new guy's sock. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were vegetarian. I'll make it up to you by giving you my sock, it's the least I could do."

Well... a sock _is_ made of cotton or wool, which _are_ vegetables...Not quite what you'd expect to be eating at a pinic, but I'll take what I can get I guess. I thank him, and dig into my meal.

It has a funny taste and scent, and is very chewy. The ambrosiac sock was endowed with the guy's scent, and it leaves me desiring more. Sensing this, the guy offers me his other sock, which I gladly accept and ravenously devour.

I can't stop myself now. I have already eaten both his socks, but I want more. I turn to Natsuki, and try to tackle her. I want her socks.

However, Natsuki is faster and more nimble than me. She dodges all of my attacks. In a decisive, final attempt, I leap at her, aiming for her foot...

... Only for her to roll out of the way. I expect to hit the floor, but... I do not?

Oh my Dan. This is bad. It seems that I have fallen off the roof. I hope _he_ backed up my character file...

I close my eyes and brace myself for an inevitable death, but it never comes. Instead, I find that I have landed in a huge pile of socks, breaking my fall. Finally, I have found happiness in the literature club.


End file.
